type_sephirafandomcom-20200214-history
Yahwah
Yahweh (言うIu) is a character that appears periodically in Hyperdimension Sephira. It is a mysterious being with unknown origins and often refers to itself as something similar to the angel. It is also referred to by other terms such as an "Extraterrestrial Life Form" ''(地球外生命体 Chikyūgaiseimeitai)''or the Eternal One. Background Much of its existence is unknown and has implied that it can exist for thousands of years. It seems to have some insight and connection to both The Gem of Sephira and Shizuki Tsukamoto's past, though what that connection may be has not been specified as of now. Appearance Yahweh is a being whose true appearance is unknown. It is described as a being no discernible features because of Mosaic-like light surrounding its body. It wears long robes and possesses long hair that is also devoid of color due to the light around it. Shizuki describes it as having a feminine essence to it, though its gender is never specified and is described as hard to ascertain. Personality Yahweh maintains a calm and analytic persona befitting a mysterious entity like itself and exudes an aura of levelheadedness most often talking in an incredibly cryptic manner. It prefers to keep its distance from current events and instead watches everything from a far, citing that it maintains its own personal Non-Interference rule in order to properly watch how things unfold. However, it occasionally breaks this rule specifically when certain matters are related to Shizuki Tsukamoto as seen when it rescued Compa and IF from Arfoire. Yahweh also talks in a way that includes terms and sounds which are distorted when spoken, as if the aural law of the world cannot accommodate the sound, or it is a form of its own Angelic language. It seems to have some kind of fondness or connection to Shizuki himself as it cares about his own safety and happiness. It realized that Shizuki was not safe on Earth with G.H.Q to set their sights on him, and so it had transported him to Gamindustri where it believed he would be safe there. Role Powers & Abilities As of now, the full scope of its abilities are unknown. From what has been shown, it has the ability to levitate in mid air, likely as a means of flight, and can use a form of telepathy to communicate with others privately. Its only offensive ability Yahweh is shown to have is the creation of a golden spear that can decimate land when thrown at high speeds. It uses some form of magic to heal the wounds of others, such as IF when her body was on the verge of destruction from overusing her ability. Among other things, it is shown to have an ability or spell that it can utilize to send people and objects across vast distances to other worlds with great ease. When transported, the person is sent through a beam of light that creates strange, alien-like markings when the light reaches the surface of the designated planet. Quotes Trivia Category:Female Category:Non-Humans